Gone But Not Forgotten
by carsonjourney
Summary: ch. 14 now up. - Jason & Courtney got a divorce and it starts on Jason's wedding day to Kate but he still loves Courtney. who will jason decide he wants? Kate or Courtney?
1. Chapter 1

Gone But Not Forgotten  
  
Jason stood at the alter waiting for the wedding to start. All of his family and friends were here....the Quartermaines, Sonny, Carly, Courtney and Kate's family. Sonny was his best man and Carly was one of Kate's bridesmaids. Jason looked out into the audience and saw that Courtney was not in her seat.  
  
"Hey, Sonny, where did Courtney go?" Jason asked.  
  
"I think she stepped out into the hall for a second, why?  
  
"It's nothing, never mind." Jason said quietly as he walked out into the hall.  
  
Courtney was standing next to the window looking out and crying. Jason walked out into the hall and saw that Courtney was crying so he stayed back but then he heard her praying.  
  
"God, please help me get over Jason I still love him. I don't think I can stop. It's been almost 2 years since the divorce but I still love him yet here I am at his wedding."  
  
Jason was in complete shock. Courtney, who wanted nothing to do with the way he lived his life, was still in love with him and he still loved her deep down but he also loved Kate but not the way he loved Courtney. Jason turned around and walked back into the sanctuary.  
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Kate and Jason." The priest then started off with the whole ceremony.  
  
Soon Jason began to think back on his times with Courtney and how happy she made him. Then why was he standing up here pledging to love one woman when he was in love with another? Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the priest asking Kate something.  
  
Priest: Now Kate repeat after me, I, Kate  
  
Kate: I, Kate  
  
Priest: Take thee Jason  
  
Kate: Take thee Jason  
  
Priest: to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for better or worse and in sickness and in health until death parts us  
  
Kate: to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for better or worse and in sickness and in health until death parts us  
  
Priest: Now Jason, repeat after me, I, Jason  
  
Jason: I, Jason  
  
Throughout the whole ceremony so far, Courtney had been silently crying. Carly had looked over towards her and had seen her pain and so had Sonny. Once Jason started to speak, she felt like her heart had been ripped out. Why was she even here?  
  
Priest: take thee Kate  
  
Jason paused for a second and continued. Am I doing the right thing?  
  
Jason: Take thee Courtney...I mean Kate  
  
Suddenly everyone in the pews gasped and Kate nearly fainted. Courtney looked around as if everyone was looking at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Priest: Now Jason, repeat after me, I, Jason  
  
Jason: I, Jason  
  
Throughout the whole ceremony so far, Courtney had been silently crying. Carly had looked over towards her and had seen her pain and so had Sonny. Once Jason started to speak, she felt like her heart had been ripped out. Why was she even here?  
  
Priest: take thee Kate  
  
Jason paused for a second and continued. Am I doing the right thing?  
  
Jason: Take thee Courtney...I mean Kate.  
  
Suddenly everyone in the pews gasped and Kate nearly fainted. Courtney looked around as if everyone was looking at her.  
  
Then the priest started to speak  
  
Priest: Shall I go on?  
  
"Uh ye" – suddenly Kate was cut off by Jason.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Kate but I realized that can't marry you because I'm in love with another woman." Jason said.  
  
Suddenly a resounding slap was heard throughout the sanctuary.  
  
Kate: You bastard! In love with another woman? I hate you!  
  
And with that she stormed back down the isle while everyone in the pews started to get up and leave. Courtney was shocked.  
  
Jason was in love with someone else. But who? Was he still in love with me?  
  
Courtney knew she had to talk to Jason. She started to make her way up towards Jason when someone suddenly came up and punched her in the face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney knew she had to talk to Jason. She started to make her way up towards Jason when someone suddenly came up and punched her in the face.  
  
Kate: You! This is all your fault! I hate you! If it weren't for you, Jason and I would be married right now. You bitch.  
  
As soon as Kate had punched Courtney, Jason had had enough. He made his way over to where they were.  
  
Jason: Don't ever hit Courtney again! You know what, just stop it Kate. This is not Courtney's fault. I still love her and I couldn't marry you because I don't love you and I would never build a marriage on lies.  
  
Kate: You know what? I hope you both burn in hell.  
  
Kate turned around and stormed out of the sanctuary leaving Jason and Courtney alone. Courtney was feeling really nervous right now.  
  
Courtney: Is it true? Do you really still love me?  
  
Jason: Courtney you know that I never stopped loving you and I never will. I only started dating Kate to fill the void in my heart, but she never made it whole again. The only reason I was getting married was because she practically forced me too.  
  
Courtney: God, Jason why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't we just go back to where we were?  
  
Jason: We can. If you want to.  
  
Courtney: Look, you're obviously not ready for a relationship right now I mean you just left someone at the altar –  
  
Jason: I left her for you Courtney. I know it's been two years but I want to be with you.  
  
Courtney: I don't know Jason. I need to think about it. I'll call you.  
  
With having said that, Courtney turned around and walked out leaving behind a confused Jason. 


	4. Chapter 4

*A few days later*  
  
Courtney was working her shift at Kelly's when her dad walked in.  
  
Courtney: Hey Dad! What's up?  
  
Mike: Well I just bumped into Jason. He told me what happened at the wedding.  
  
Courtney: Oh. So did he say anything else? How is he doing?  
  
Mike: Well he's been better. He did say that he was hoping that you would call him.  
  
Courtney: Dad, I don't know what to do. I mean yeah I love Jason more than anything, and I can handle his job, but –  
  
Mike: But what? Come on Courtney, you want to be with Jason, I can see it in your eyes. So why don't you just call him and tell him that you still love him and you want to be with him?  
  
Courtney: Because he was getting married Dad. Do you know how much that hurt? I mean my heart is telling me to go call Jason and run back into his arms but my head is telling me something else.  
  
Mike: Sweetie, when all else fails, believe what your heart says not your head because sometimes what's in your head is not always right.  
  
Mike got up and walked into the back room to find Bobbie and Courtney took off her apron and grabbed her coat to go take a walk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PH 4:  
  
Sonny: Jason, are you ok?  
  
Jason: Yeah I'm fine. Why?  
  
Sonny: because lately all you've been doing is stare out into space when I'm talking.  
  
Jason: I'm fine I've just been thinking. I've got to go. I'll call you when I get the information from Meyer.  
  
Sonny: ok. Just don't get distracted.  
  
Jason walked out of PH 4 and pushed the button for the elevator. He stepped in and decided to take a walk on the docks. Courtney sat on the bench at the docks and was crying. She got up and turned around when she bumped into someone.  
  
Courtney: Jason, what are you doing here?  
  
Jason: I was just out taking a walk. Why are you crying?  
  
Courtney: I talked to my dad, he said that you talked to him.  
  
Jason: yeah I ran into him at the store.  
  
Courtney: Look, I've been thinking and I think that we should talk.  
  
Jason: Ok.  
  
Courtney: After talking to my Dad and thinking it over a lot, I've decided that, I, um that I want to be with you.  
  
Jason: Really?  
  
Courtney: Yeah, I still love you and I've missed you and –  
  
Courtney was suddenly cut off as Jason's lips met hers, filled with passion and love. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jason and Courtney reluctantly pulled back from their kiss in order to catch their breath. Jason started to speak but was cut off by Courtney.  
  
Courtney: Jason, I've missed you so much. I don't ever want to leave your arms again.  
  
Jason: Me neither. Why don't we go tell Sonny and Carly the good news?  
  
Courtney: Ok. I'll call her and tell her to have dinner for the four of us and we can tell them then.  
  
Jason: Sounds great.  
  
Jason and Courtney walked back towards Kelly's but didn't notice the woman standing in the shadows.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The woman took out her phone and dialed a number that had been given to her.  
  
Man: Hello?  
  
Woman: Yes. I need you to meet me on the pier in 10 minutes.  
  
Man: Who is this? Hello? Hello? The man hung up the phone and put his coat on and head towards the pier.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~PH 4~  
  
Sonny was in the kitchen cooking and Carly was getting Michael and Morgan ready for bed.  
  
"Carly, can you hurry up, I need to talk to you," Sonny said.  
  
"Be right down." Carly yelled down to her husband.  
  
Carly finished putting the kids to bed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" "Do you know why Courtney called this little dinner 'meeting'?"  
  
"No, all she said on the phone was that she was coming over for dinner and that she needed to talk to us about something very important."  
  
Then they heard a knock at the door.  
  
Carly: That must be them. I'll get it.  
  
Carly walked out of the kitchen and answered the door and was shocked to see both Jason and Courtney there.  
  
Carly: Hey Courtney! Hey Jase, what are you doing here? I thought it was just going to be Courtney.  
  
Jason: Well we have something we have to tell you and Sonny.  
  
Carly: Oh ok. Come on in. Dinner should be ready any moment. Sonny! Courtney and Jason are here. Is dinner almost ready?  
  
Sonny walked out of the kitchen with the food on a platter.  
  
Sonny: Yep, it's ready. Hey Courtney, Hey Jason, you're just in time. Let's eat.  
  
They all sat down and enjoyed the delicious meal that Sonny had cooked for them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Pier~  
  
The woman was sitting on the bench and stood up when the man walked up.  
  
Woman: Well it's nice to see you showed up. I was worried that you wouldn't.  
  
Man: First of all Kate, tell me what you want and then I'll decide if I'll help you.  
  
Kate: Well, I need you to get rid of Courtney Morgan*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's note: Who do you think the man is? I can't quite decide so email me or put it in the review with ideas and I'll pick the one that I get the most of. Lately I've been having some writer's block so if you have any suggestions, please feel free to email me.  
  
*I decided that Courtney kept the name Morgan after she and Jason got divorced. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ric: So let me get this straight, you want me to get rid of Courtney Morgan. How exactly do you want me to do that?  
  
Kate: I don't know. Kill her, kidnap her, just do something to get her away from Jason.  
  
Ric: Now why would I want to do that? I do this and I'm a dead man. Either Jason or Sonny will kill me. There is no way I will walk out of this alive.  
  
Kate: But what if there were?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PH 4  
  
Carly, Sonny, Jason, and Courtney had just finished dinner and were all sitting in the living room.  
  
Carly: ok now that we're done with dinner, what should we do?  
  
Courtney: Well, actually, Jason and I have something to tell you two.  
  
Carly: Ohhh I think I know.....  
  
Jason: Courtney and I are well we're back together.  
  
Carly: I knew it! I'm so happy for you guys!  
  
Sonny: That's great. I'm happy for you two.  
  
Courtney: Thanks. This really means a lot to us. Now if you don't mind Jason and I are going to go home.  
  
Carly: Well we won't keep you. Have fun. Bye.  
  
Jason: We'll see you all later.  
  
Jason and Courtney walked out of the penthouse and across the hall to their penthouse.  
  
Courtney: I'm glad that they are happy for us.  
  
Jason: Me too. But tonight let's focus on us.  
  
Jason and Courtney moved towards each other. Jason's lips descended upon Courtney's in a passionate kiss. Courtney returned it with just as much passion and love. Jason then picked her up and walked upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pier  
  
Ric: Are you telling me that there is a way that I could get away with that without suffering Sonny and Jason's wrath? I'm telling you that it's impossible. I don't even have a problem with Courtney anyway.  
  
Kate: I'll pay you 1 million dollars if you did this.  
  
Ric: Alright, I'll call you when I have something that might work. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
3 months later  
  
PH 2  
  
Courtney woke up and looked at the alarm clock. 5:45 AM. It was way too early but since she was already up, she couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and went downstairs. She got halfway down the steps when she heard Jason and Sonny talking.  
  
Jason: What? Who told you this?  
  
Sonny: One of our men who we assigned to follow him reported that he is working with some woman in order to do it.  
  
Jason: This doesn't make any sense. And you're sure that it's Courtney who Ric is after?  
  
Sonny: Definitely.  
  
Just then they heard something on the stairs. They turned around to find Courtney with a look of terror on her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A warehouse outside of town  
  
Ric: Ok I've worked out the details, but I won't be doing it.  
  
Kate: What? After all the money I've given you? You traitor!  
  
Ric: No, what I meant was that I wouldn't be doing the job personally. You see, if there is any suspicion or any trace back to me, I'm a dead man.  
  
Kate: Alright, I'll just hire someone to do it.  
  
Ric: That won't be necessary, I've arranged it with Alcazar for some of his men to do it.  
  
Kate: That's good.  
  
Ric: Ok so all we need to do now is wait for a good time to launch the plan.  
  
Kate: And what exactly is our plan?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PH 2  
  
Jason: Courtney, how much did you hear?  
  
Courtney let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Enough to know that Ric is after me!"  
  
Sonny: Look, Courtney, nothing is going to happen to you. I will not let that bastard anywhere near you. Marco will be your guard and I'll have someone on Ric –  
  
Courtney: No, I am not going to have a guard.  
  
Jason: Courtney, don't argue with us on this. This is just so he can't get to you when you're in public.  
  
Courtney: Sonny, can I talk to Jason alone?  
  
Sonny: Sure, I'll call you later Jason.  
  
Sonny turned around and walked back over to his penthouse where everyone was still sound asleep.  
  
Courtney: Jason, isn't there some other way than having my under surveillance 24/7?  
  
Jason: Unless you want to stay cooped up in Harbor View Towers until we can get rid of Ric.  
  
Courtney: I see your point. What if I went to the island? You and I could go together, a little romantic getaway. Ever since we got back together, we haven't had much time to ourselves.  
  
Jason: Ok. When do you want to go? I think a few weeks are a good amount of time for you to be there.  
  
Courtney: Were you not just listening to me? WE are going. You're coming with me.  
  
Jason: Courtney I would love to go with you but I have to stay here and help Sonny with this. But I will come down for a few days after you've settled in.  
  
Courtney: Ok. How about I leave the day after tomorrow, Wednesday I think.  
  
Jason: Ok great. It's settled then.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ric's phone started to ring.  
  
Ric: Lansing.  
  
Alcazar: I've just received word that Courtney will be leaving the country on Wednesday. This is when you need to do it. She is taking Sonny's private jet from the PC airport.  
  
Ric: Great. This is perfect. Thanks.  
  
Kate: Who was that?  
  
Ric: That, was Alcazar. He said that Courtney is leaving the country on Wednesday.  
  
Kate: What? This totally ruins everything.  
  
Ric: Jus the opposite. It is perfect timing. Courtney will get on that jet suspecting nothing. And then kaboom. Bye bye Courtney. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

PH 2

Courtney was sitting on the couch when Carly walked in.

Carly: Hey, I heard that you have to go to the island.

Courtney: Yeah, Jason and Sonny are making me go.

Carly: Well that should be fun, you and Jason, going to the casinos, walking on the beach.

Courtney: Yeah that would be fun.

Carly: What, isn't Jason going?

Courtney: No, he has to stay here and help Sonny.

Carly: Well I think I'm going to have a little talk with Jason.

Before Courtney could say anything, Carly was already out the door.

PH 4

Carly: Jason! I need to talk to you. JASON!

Jason came running out of the kitchen.

Jason: What's wrong Carly? Are you ok? Is it Courtney?

Carly: What? Oh no we're fine.

Jason: Then what is it?

Carly: Why aren't you going to the island with Courtney? 

Jason: Carly, don't start. This has nothing to do with you.

Carly: Yes it does. Courtney needs you right now. I mean it's kind of heard knowing that someone is trying to kill you or whatever.

Jason: Look it's just safer that she go by herself. End of discussion.

Carly: Fine, have it your way.

Carly turned around and headed upstairs while Jason went across the hall.

Courtney: Hey

Jason: Hey. So are you done packing?

Courtney: uh no, I actually haven't started. 

Jason: Oh. I think you should go and pack right away because the sooner we get you to the island, the better.

Courtney: Fine. I'll just go and pack right now.

Jason: Do you need any help?

Courtney: No! I can pack my own stuff!

Jason: Courtney, are you ok? You've been really irritated lately.

Courtney: No I'm not ok. It really bothers me that you would rather help Sonny than come to the island with me. Why can't Max help him?

Jason: Courtney, look, we've already talked about this. I'm staying here so I can help Sonny and the sooner we get rid of this problem, the sooner you can come home.

Courtney: Alright you know what? Fine I'll just go upstairs and pack and then we can leave.

Courtney stormed upstairs to go pack and Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering why she didn't understand that this was for the best.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pier

Ric: Ok so everything is in place. Courtney's plane leaves in 3 hours. All you have to do is make sure it goes off after she is on board.

Man: Yes sir. Everything will go as planned. 

Ric: Good. And if you mess up, you're a dead man.

Man: Got it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

PH 2

Courtney: Ok I'm ready to go.

Jason: Ok, I'll put your stuff in the car and then you will go out the back way so that no one will see you. Max will drive you to the airport and then you'll get on the plane. Hopefully no one will see you at the airport. And I'll be down there as soon as Ric is taken care of.

Courtney: You're not going to take me? Look, I know I got mad at you earlier and I'm sorry. This is just really hard on me.

Jason: I know.  

Courtney moved towards Jason and he pulled her into a kiss. 

Jason: You know i love you. 

Courtney: I love you more. 

Jason: You should get going. 

Courtney: Ok. I'll call you when I get there. Bye.

Courtney walked out of the penthouse and went with Max to the airport. Jason went and did some paperwork.

About 15 minutes later Carly walked in.

Carly: So did Courtney leave yet?

Jason: Yeah she left about fifteen minutes ago.

Carly: Why didn't you take her to the airport? 

Jason: Carly, please.

Carly: Don't you see that you are both better off if you are with her at the island.

Jason: Look, she doesn't need me there. She'll be fine.

Carly: No, she won't. Jason she needs you to be there for her. She's having a hard time.

Jason: Look, I already know all this. You told me earlier. 

Carly: Fine. I'm gonna go. But think about what I said. Really think about it.

Carly left and Jason sat down on the couch when he suddenly realized that Carly was right. He put his jacket on and left to go to the airport.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kate: Ok Courtney just got to the airport. So let me get this right. When she gets on the plane, he'll push the button and it will explode. 

Ric: Right. 

Kate: Ok just making sure. Then after Courtney is gone, I'll be there to comfort Jason. Now you're positive that he's not going with her?

Ric: I'm positive. He has to stay here and help Sonny with something.

Kate: Ok great. You'll receive your last payment after Courtney is dead and buried.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    
    _Have you ever been in love_
    
    _You could touch the moonlight_
    
    _When your heart is shooting stars_
    
    _You're holding heaven in your arms_
    
    _Have you ever been in love?_
    
    _Have you ever walked on air, ever_
    
    _Felt like you were dreamin'_
    
    _When you never thought it could_
    
    _But it really feels that good_
    
    _Have you ever been in love?_

Jason raced on his motorcycle to get to the airport before the plane left. He rounded the corner and came to the airport. He took off his helmet and ran inside.
    
    _Have you ever been in love_
    
    _You could touch the moonlight_
    
    _When your heart is shooting stars_
    
    _You're holding heaven in your arms_
    
    _Have you ever been in love?_
    
    _The time I spent waiting for something_
    
    _That was heaven sent_
    
    _When you find it don't let go_
    
    _I know..._
    
    _Have you ever said a prayer_
    
    _And found that it was answered_
    
    _All my hope has been restored_
    
    _I ain't looking anymore_

_Have you ever been..._

Courtney was standing by the window looking out. The sun was about to set and all she could think about was Jason and how much she was going to miss him even if it were only for a few weeks. She was about to board the plane when she heard something.

Jason: Courtney! Courtney!

Courtney: Jason? 

Jason finally caught up with her. He was breathing rapidly and she could tell that he had been running. 

Courtney: Jason, what are you doing here?

Jason: I'm coming with you.

Courtney: Really? Sonny won't mind?

Jason: Really. I realized that where I belonged was with you. Wherever that might be. That it was more important than helping Sonny because he doesn't need me to do it. Max or Marco or someone else can. 

Courtney: This is wonderful! Now we can have some alone time and reconnect again. 

Jason: Ok. But I think we should hurry up and get on board. The plane is about to leave.

Courtney: Ok, let's go.

Courtney and Jason turned around and got on the plane.
    
    _Some place that you ain't leavin'_
    
    _Somewhere you gonna stay_
    
    _When you finally found the meanin'_
    
    _Have you ever felt this way?_
    
    _The time I spent waiting for something_
    
    _That was heaven sent_
    
    _When you find it don't let go_
    
    _I know..._
    
    _Have you ever been in love_
    
    _You could touch the moonlight_
    
    _You can even reach the stars_
    
    _Doesn't matter near or far_
    
    _Have you ever been in love?_
    
    _Have you ever been in love?_
    
    _So in love_

Suddenly an explosion rocked the PC airport and the plane erupted into a ball of fire.

A/N: The song is Have you ever been in love by Celine Dion. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Right after the plane exploded, paramedics and a fire truck rushed onto the scene.

Fireman: First we need to put out the fire and then look for survivors if there are any. Hurry! Go!

After the fire was put out, firefighters started searching through the rubble.

Underneath a pile of debris Courtney lay there. She started to stir.

Courtney: Jason? Jason where are you!?

A firefighter heard Courtney call out and removed the debris off of her.

Firefighter: I found a woman. We need the medic here right now!

A paramedic came running over with an ambulance following closely behind.

Medic: We need to get her to the hospital. There could be internal bleeding.

Courtney: No! My husb- I mean boyfriend is somewhere in this mess. You have to find him. I'm not going anywhere until you do.

Medic: Alright but you all need to hurry up and find him. Meanwhile, ma'am, I need you to come over here and we're going to check you out.

Courtney: Ok.

After about ten minutes of searching a firefighter saw something near what would have been the wing.

Firefighter: I see something! I need some help moving this stuff off of him!

A few firemen came running over and helped him lift the wing off of Jason.

Firefighter: Oh my god! We need a medic here right now! He's bleeding really badly from his side. It looks like he's got something in his side. Get over here!

Jason: Ughhhhhhhh. Where's Courtney? 

Medic: Sir I need you to calm down. We have to get you stabilized. Courtney is fine. Please don't talk just stay still so we can get you to the hospital.

Over at the ambulance, the medic got a page on his two way radio.

Firefighter: We found him. He's not going well. We need to get him to the hospital immediately.

Medic: I'll be right there.

Courtney: Was that about Jason? Is he ok? 

The medic didn't say anything.

Courtney: What's wrong!? Is he ok?

Medic: He's not doing well. He has to be airlifted to GH immediately.

Courtney: I'm going with you.

Medic: Of course you are. You have to go to the hospital as well.

He got into the ambulance and Courtney climbed into the back with another paramedic. They were driving directly to the area where Jason was so they could try and stabilize him before the helicopter go there. Suddenly Courtney cried out in pain and collapsed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ric: I have some bad news Kate.

Kate: What? Did it not work? What happened? Tell me!

Ric: Well apparently, Jason decided last minute to go with Courtney and he was on the plane when it exploded. I'm sorry.

Kate: No!!! This can't be happening. Is he ok? Is he still alive?

Ric: He and Courtney are at the hospital.

Kate: She survived?!!! How did she survive? 

Ric: The assassin made the mistake of putting the bomb in the cock pit so Jason and Courtney were just blown backwards and buried under a pile of debris. Courtney is alright but still has some serious injured but Jason is in critical condition.

Kate: That's it! I'm going to the hospital. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

GH

Carly and Sonny were waiting in the lobby when Monica came out.

Carly: How are they?

Monica: Well Courtney has a few broken bones, a concussion, a lot of cuts and some smoke inhalation but nothing really serious.

Sonny: What about Jason?

Monica: He had a big piece of glass in his side so they are removing that in surgery right now. It cut a lot of his major organs. He also has a broken arm. We're still waiting to see how the surgery goes but we better prepare ourselves for the worst. Even if he makes it through the surgery, he might not make it through the night.

Carly: Can we see Courtney:

Monica: No, not yet. I'll be back in a few minutes with some more information on Jason.

Sonny: Thanks.

Sonny sat back down and Carly curled up next to him and started crying.

Carly: Why did this have to happen to them?

Sonny: I don't know, but I'm going to find out who is responsible for this. They will pay for this.

Just as Sonny said that, the elevator opened and out stepped Kate. Carly looked over and saw her. Kate saw Carly and ran over to her.

Kate: Carly, oh my god is Jason ok? Can I see him?

Carly stood up infuriated.

Carly: No! You aren't going anywhere near Jason! You don't belong here. Get out. If you even come near Jason or Courtney I will hunt you down. 

Kate: Fine, I'll go. Don't be such a bitch.

Carly: Why you little piece of s—

Sonny: Carly, don't do this. Just let her go.

Carly: Fine, but remember what I said.

When Carly and Sonny had turned around, Kate went over to the main desk.

Hospital volunteer: May I help you?

Kate: Yes, what room is Courtney Morgan in?

HV: I'm sorry she's now allowed visitors right now.

Kate pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket and handed it to the woman. 

Kate: Now which room is Ms. Morgan in?

HV: Let me see. Ms. Morgan is in room 211.

Kate: thank you. 

Kate turned around and walked towards Courtney's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kate turned around and walked towards Courtney's room.

She looked through the window and saw that Courtney was asleep.

_"This is perfect." _Kate thought. _"I'll just slip in and hold this pillow over her face."_

Kate put her hand on the doorknob when she was suddenly stopped by someone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

GH Lobby

Carly was asleep on Sonny in the waiting room. Carly woke up just as Monica walked back in.

Sonny: How is he?

Monica: Well, he could be better. There is still some internal bleeding However, his vitals are improving and they've repaired all the wounds caused by the glass. He's in recovery right now. But if they can't stop the bleeding, his chances are very slim.

Carly: Can we see him? What about Courtney?

Monica: You can see Courtney but not Jason, yet.

Sonny: What room is she in?

Monica: 211. 

Carly: Thanks.

Carly and Sonny headed towards Courtney's room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Whatcha doing there?"

Kate: Nothing, I'm just opening the door to go visit Courtney. Do you have a problem with that Faith?

Faith: Let's see, Big bad Jason Morgan dumps you at the altar when he was in love with someoneelse and _not _you and you want to get revenge on Courtney by killing her? Now that wouldn't be very smart now would it? Would you like to have Jason hate you for the rest of your life? 

Kate: Jason won't hate me, he'll thank me.

Faith: Thank you? You're crazy, you know that?

Kate: Once Jason realizes that I did it out of love and that I was trying to save him, he'll realize that he loves me and come back to me.

Faith: Newsflash, Jason _never _loved you. He was just marrying you because he thought it was the right thing to do. And, you should know that when people make decisions for Jason without asking him first, he's not very forgiving. Oh and by the way, Jason will never find it in his heart to forgive you for killing the love of his life.

Kate: You're wrong!

Faith: Am I?

At this point Sonny & Carly had reached the hall where they were.

Sonny: What the hell is going on here? What are you doing here Faith?

Faith: I just saved your sister from being killed?

Carly: What are you talking about?

Faith: Well apparently, Little Miss Kate over here decided she wanted to pay Courtney a little visit, with a pillow in her hand. 

Carly: Oh my god! Why you little bitch!

Carly started to try and attack Kate but was held back by Sonny.

Sonny: Carly, don't do this again. 

Carly: Don't you even care that she could've killed Courtney?

Sonny: Of course I do. I just don't want you to have to visit Ric at the PCPD tonight with assault charges.

Carly: Fine, but you need to get the hell away from here Kate.

Kate: No problem. Bye.

Faith: Well I guess I'll see you later Corinthos.

After both Kate and Faith were gone, Carly and Sonny entered Courtney's room. Courtney had just woken up when they sat down.

Carly: Hey. How are you feeling?

Courtney: I feel like crap. My head hurts, and my arm and my other wrist. 

Sonny: Well you did break your right arm and left wrist, and you have a concussion. At least you're not hurt that bad.

Courtney: Yeah well. Where's Jason? Isn't he with you?

Carly: Um Courtney, Jason was hurt really bad. He just got out of surgery.

Courtney: oh my god is he ok?

Sonny: Well a big piece of glass was stuck in him and it cut a lot of his organs. They were able to sew up all the bug gashes but there is still a lot of internal bleeding. If they can't stop it, he won't make it through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Courtney: Yeah well. Where's Jason? Isn't he with you?_

_Carly: Um Courtney, Jason was hurt really bad. He just got out of surgery._

_Courtney: oh my god is he ok?_

_Sonny: Well a big piece of glass was stuck in him and it cut a lot of his organs. They were able to sew up all the big gashes but there is still a lot of internal bleeding. If they can't stop it, he won't make it through the night._

Courtney: oh my g----  

Before Courtney could finish what she was saying, she fainted.

Carly: oh my god! Courtney! Sonny we have to help her!

Sonny: I know! Monica! We need a doctor in here!

At the sound of Sonny yelling, Monica and a few other doctors came running in.

Monica: What's wrong? What happened?

Carly: We were telling Courtney about Jason's condition and she fainted.

Monica: Alright Sonny, Carly you're going to have to leave the room.

Sonny and Carly stayed in the hall while Monica and the doctors checked on Courtney. After a few minutes, Monica had gotten Courtney stabilized and she was asleep. Then another doctor walked up to them. 

Doctor: Are you family of Jason Morgan?

Sonny: Yes, is he doing better?

Doctor: Jason has made a full recovery and you can see him now.

Carly: Thanks.

Carly and Sonny headed over to Jason's room. Sonny went in first.

Sonny: Hey

Jason: hey. Where's Courtney and Carly?

Sonny: Carly is out in the hall and Courtney is in her hospital room. She fainted again but the doctors have it under control. 

Jason: I'm glad she's ok. 

Sonny: She's a fighter. She still doesn't know that you're awake. 

Jason: Well don't tell her. 

Sonny: What?! Why not?

Jason: Because I am the reason she is in the hospital. I'm the reason she's fighting. It's all my fault.

Sonny: No, it's not Jason. You don't know what you're talking about. But this is not your fault.

Jason: Well if it's not my fault, whose is it? Sonny, I feel responsible. Her life is in danger constantly because of me.

Sonny: Courtney knows that. She is with you despite that. She would rather love you for one more day than be apart from you and be alive.

Jason: I know that. But part of me just wants her to be safe all the time and not have to worry if I'm going to live or die. I want her to be happy.

Sonny: Courtney is happy. 

Jason: But she isn't safe. I want her to be safe. This whole thing has made me realize something.

Sonny: So, what you're just going to leave my sister when she needs you the most? 

Jason: It has made me realize that I can't give Courtney the life she wants no matter what I do. I want her to be happy. Even if it's not with me.

A/N: I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. If I get at least five reviews I'll continue the story and if I don't I'll make the next chapter the last one.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I got five reviews and don't worry I will be continuing this story.  

Chapter 12

Courtney's room

Courtney had just woken and no one was there. Monica came in just as she was about to get out of bed.

Monica: Whoa, Courtney it's not a good idea to get out of bed. 

Courtney: Sorry, it's just that I woke up and Sonny and Carly weren't here. How's Jason?

Monica: He's doing better. I haven't been in there yet so I don't know if he's awake. But I do know that you fainted and I don't think it was because Sonny was telling you about Jason.

Courtney: Well what could it be then?

Monica: Well I'd like to draw some blood to run some tests. 

Courtney: Ok. Hopefully nothing is seriously wrong with me.

Monica: Well that's what I'm hoping isn't the case. I'll be back in a minute with a nurse to draw some blood. 

 - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jason's room

Sonny: You know you are making the biggest mistake of your life?

Jason: Sonny, can we please not talk about this anymore? I've already made my decision.

Sonny: Fine, I'll send Carly in.

Jason: Thanks.

-Outside Jason's room-

Carly: Hey, how's he doing?

Sonny: Well he's awake. 

Carly: That's good. Did you tell him about Courtney?

Sonny: Yeah but he doesn't want us to tell her that he's ok.

Carly: What? That's crazy. I'm going to go talk to him.

Sonny: Carly, wait! 

But Carly didn't hear Sonny; she was already in Jason's room. 

Carly: What is this I hear about you not wanting to tell Courtney you are ok?!

Jason: Look, I'll tell you what I told Sonny, Courtney is in danger because of me. I won't let her stay with me knowing that she is the target of someone!

Carly: What makes you think that she is a target?

Jason: Do you not know what happened today? The plane blew up! Nobody knew I was on that plane. Only Courtney was supposed to be on that plane. That means someone was trying to kill her! Like Ric or someone.

Carly: Well maybe Ric had something to do with it, but I don't think that is the whole story. You know Kate was here? Now how do you think she found out about you being here? NO ONE knows what happened today but Monica and Sonny and me and the guards. NO ONE! HOW DO YOU EXPALIN THAT?!!

Jason: I don't know! But I've made my decision and that's it. Now get out!

Carly: Fine, but remember that Courtney was the best thing that happened to you. Do you really want to give that up?

Carly stormed out of the room before Jason could answer. The truth was that he didn't want to give up on his and Courtney's love, but her safety was more important that how he felt about her. 

- A few hours later -

Jason was able to get up and walk. He was going to be released in an hour or two. He got out of bed and headed towards Courtney's room

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Courtney's room

Monica: Well I did a few tests and one of them was a pregnancy test.

Courtney: A pregnancy test? But I thought that…

Monica: Well it's a miracle because you are one month pregnant. Congratulations!

Courtney: Oh my god. Is there any way you can tell Jason, I mean I can't get out of bed and I know he's awake and all. Carly told me.

Monica: Sure, I'll go over to his room right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Outside Courtney's room

Jason looked in through the window and saw a smile on Courtney's face. Right them he knew that he couldn't break up with her, instead he would just leave town – for good. Jason started to walk away when Monica came out and stopped him.

Monica: Jason, just the person I was looking for.

Jason: Look, this really isn't a good time. 

Monica: Well, don't you want to know the results of Courtney's pregnancy test?

Jason: What?

Monica: Courtney's 1 month pregnant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason: Courtney's pregnant?

Monica: Yep. She's about 4 weeks along. Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy.

Jason: Thanks. Can I see her?

Monica: Sure. She's awake so you can go right in.

Jason: Ok, well I'll see you later.

_Oh my god. I can't believe she's pregnant. I can't leave town. I love her too much to abandon her and now we have a baby._

Jason opened the door and walked in.

Courtney: Hey.

Jason: Hey. Monica told me about the baby.

Courtney: Are you mad?

Jason: Why would I be mad?

Courtney: I don't know. I just wasn't sure how you would take it.

Jason went over and sat down next to Courtney on the bed.

Jason: Look, I love you. And this baby. We're going to be a family.

Courtney: Do you think we could get married before I start to show?

Jason: Of course. Whatever you want. 

Courtney: Great! Now all we have to do is tell Carly and Sonny. 

Jason: I think they're out in the waiting room. I'm going to go get them and be right back.

Courtney: Ok. I love you

Jason: I love you too.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Carly: Sonny? 

Sonny: Yeah

Carly: Do you think Courtney and Jason are going to be ok?

Sonny: Monica said they are doing fine and that they could both be released in a few hours.

Carly: No, I mean relationship wise. Remember how Courtney couldn't handle this life before? What if she decides she can't handle it again?

Sonny: I don't think we have anything to worry about. I mean there is a possibility but I'm pretty sure that it's not going to happen.

Carly: I know, but what if ---

Sonny: Carly, let's just not think about that right now.

Jason: Hey

Carly: Hey! How are you feeling?

Jason: I feel great. 

Sonny: That's good.

Jason: Hey can you guys come to Courtney's room with me? She has to stay in bed and we have something to tell you.

Carly: Sure

They all headed over to Courtney's room and went inside. Jason sat on the bed next to Courtney.

Sonny: Hey Courtney. How are you feeling?

Courtney: I feel better than I did earlier.

Carly: We're glad that you feel better. So what's the big news?

Jason: Well, we're getting married.

Sonny: Congratulations!

Carly: Oh my god! My two best friends are getting married – again! This is so wonderful!

Courtney: That's not all.

Sonny: It's not?

Courtney: Nope. I'm also pregnant.

Carly: oh my god! Congratulations! We have to go shopping and start planning the wedding and there is just so much to do!

Sonny: Carly, calm down

Carly: I can't I'm just so happy for them

Sonny: Me too. Congratulations you two.

Jason: Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I was busy with school and I was out of town for awhile. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I promise I will update sooner next time.

Chapter 14

1 month later

"Jason! Jason!" Carly screamed but she got no answer. "JASON!"

"What? What is it? Is something wrong? What happened?" Jason said as he scrambled down the stairs.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought you should start getting ready for the wedding."

"Carly, it is 6 o'clock in the morning. The wedding isn't until one."

"I know but ---

"Goodbye Carly," Jason said as he ushered Carly out the door and then turned around and walked back up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, is Jason up yet?" Sonny asked Carly as she walked through the door?

"Um, well I went over there and I'm sure you heard me yelling and well apparently he was still asleep so he was pretty mad when I woke him up, so he went back to sleep for a few more hours."

"Well, he needs all the sleep he can get."

"So is Courtney awake yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well she has to start getting ready. We have to do hair and makeup and everything."

"Carly, she has like 6 hours."

"I know, but she should still get up."

Carly headed upstairs to the guest room to find Courtney just waking up.

"Hey sleepyhead. It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes" Courtney mumbled.

"Come on get up! The wedding is in a few hours. You have to get ---

Before Carly could continue, Courtney got out of bed so fast and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later Courtney came back out.

"Are you ok Courtney?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting tired of having morning sickness."

"Yeah, well it sucks, but it will be over in about a month."

"That long? That's just great. Most women get to have a great time on their honeymoon. I, however, will be throwing up every morning. Jason will love that."

"Jason won't care. He loves you and this baby."

"I know."

"Ok, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast and then we'll start getting ready."

* * *

The Docks

"Let me get this straight. You lost Jason to Courtney, then you try to blow her up when she is on a plane but ended up injuring both Courtney and Jason, and now you want to sabotage their wedding day." Ric said to Kate.

"Look, cut the crap, you already knew all of that. I just want Courtney out of the way for good. He loves me not Courtney." Kate spat back at him.

"You do realize that now that Courtney is pregnant, he will never leave her. Also, get it in your head, he loves COURTNEY not you! So any plan that you have, is not going to work. They are getting married this afternoon whether you like it or not."

"They can't get married if there isn't a bride, can they?"

"I am done with kidnapping people on wedding days. You need to look elsewhere if you want help, or just do it yourself. You're a big girl." Ric said as he walked away from the docks.

"I never said anything about kidnapping." Kate mumbled to herself as she opened her purse and took out a gun.

* * *

12:30 – At the church

"Are you nervous?" Sonny asked Courtney.

"A little. I think that if I hyper ventilate anymore I might pass out."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be great. You love Jason and he loves you. Nothing can go wrong."

"Thanks. I think I need to sit down for awhile."

"Courtney, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you, I'm just a little nervous."

---

Outside the church

A woman walked up to the church and saw that there were guards stationed at every entrance. She looked in her purse and took out a pair of sunglasses, put them on and walked up the front door.

"Name?" Marco asked her.

"Katherine Jones. I'm a friend of Jason's."

"I don't see your name on the list. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Listen, you don't understand, if you don't let me in, he's going to marry that other girl!"

"I'm sorry, but you're ---

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carly yelled as she came outside.

"None of your business Carly, but if you must know, I came to talk to Jason."

"Oh you won't be talking to Jason or anybody else today. I will not let you ruin the best day of his life. Marco, please escort Kate off the premises."

"No problem Mrs. C." Marco replied as he dragged a screaming Kate away.

- - -

Jason stood at the altar when the doors opened and Carly and Sonny walked down the aisle. Once they were in their places, the doors opened once again and Courtney stood there with Mike and started to walk down the aisle. Jason locked eyes with her and couldn't breathe at the site of her. It seemed forever until she made it to the altar and stood their alongside him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union between Courtney and Jason." the priest said as the wedding ceremony started.

The ceremony went on and they came to the very last part.

"Now, by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jason lifted the veil over Courtney's head and pulled her into the most passionate kiss. Everyone around them clapped and cheered. They pulled apart and turned around and walked down the aisle. About half way down the aisle Courtney stopped.

"Courtney, are you ok?"

"Jason, it's hard to breathe, the baby" was all Courtney could say before she passed out.

Please review!


End file.
